


How’s your treat?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blowjobs, Chubby Eridan, Humanstuck, M/M, POV Eridan Ampora, Weight Gain, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Sollux does things for you. He doesn't leave you any choices, all you can do is comply. But however, you never complain. Because you know you love what he does to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How’s your treat?

**Author's Note:**

> Eridan's exact weight is up to the reader. A present for the lovely sweetchub on tumblr. <3

“What a good boy.”

  
Sollux is sitting on your knees, petting your hair, you can feel his breath, hot and uneven, against your bare neck. You can’t see him – your eyes are obstructed and your hands bound behind your back. You are weak and at his mercy, you hate it. He presses his hands against your stomach, softly dipping his fingers into the mushy skin.

  
You know he loves it. Your curves, your body. The way your tummy makes rolls when you’re sitting. How he can press his fingers into your skin and it’ll crease around them, without hurting you. He loves it, and you love the attention he gives you for it. He is the one who taught you to love yourself, who showed you beauty where you thought there was none. You are thankful. This is the reason why you let him play around with you, like he’s doing now. You trust him. You don’t enjoy being in a position of inferiority – but since it’s him, it’s okay. You know he won’t try to hurt you.

  
“You must be wondering why I’m doing this, am I right?”

  
You nod shyly. You don’t really dare say anything, as if you were scared it would ruin the whole thing, whatever it is. You have absolutely no idea what he has in mind. He simply ordered you to sit down, and before you knew it, your hands were tied and your eyes covered. All he told you was to “keep calm”. That this would be “a treat”. That was pretty vague, but you accepted it all the same.

  
Suddenly, he leaves your lap, and you can hear him exiting the room without a word. Just the fading sounds of his footsteps signal that he is indeed gone. You let out a low, pleading whine, starting to fidget on your seat. “Don’t leave me here,” You whisper, although he’s not here to hear you.

  
After a good while – maybe ten minutes, or more, you doubt it could be less, but your notion of time is pretty messed up, alone and tied to your chair – he finally comes back. You hear him setting something heavy on the table nearby you, and in a matter of seconds, he’s in your lap again, stroking and kissing your cheeks lovingly. “Sorry to keep you waiting.” He whispers in your ear and you can’t help but shudder.

  
His mouth is pressing against yours, all sweet and loving, and you allow him in, parting your lips. His tongue runs to the front of your teeth, then coaxes your own. You can taste something sweet on his tongue, some scent you can’t exactly point out. Maybe… Vanilla? Weird. He usually tastes like honey. He always does, you like to imagine that he always eats a bit of honey before kissing you, just so you can feel the sweet taste on his lips and tongue.

  
He pulls away, leaving you breathless, panting, wanting more. You can almost hear him grinning, his dumb, stupid, toothy, shit-eating grin. You hate it. You love to hate it.

  
“Open your mouth,” He says, and after a bit of hesitation, you oblige, opening your mouth wide for whatever reasons he wants you to do this. After a few seconds, you feel the cold metal of a spoon slipping in your mouth, and Sollux orders you again. “Eat.” You obey, closing your mouth. The same sugary taste hits you, but it’s much clearer now, and you are sure. Definitely vanilla. Some sort of cream. You swallow it and the spoon slips away from your mouth. You are rewarded with a kiss on the cheek.

  
“Such a good boy…” He whispers, and he sounds breathless. Your only answer is to open your mouth again, waiting for more. You understood what kind of game he wants to play. You’re more than okay with it, too. You know just how much he gets his kicks from this. You like it. Like it a lot.

  
In a matter of seconds, a second spoonful enters your mouth, and you swallow it all the same. It is soon followed by a third, and a fourth, and so forth, at a steady pace. As minutes pass, you can feel something poking against your leg, and you whine to signal him to stop. He immediately does so – he knows not to push your limits. Not like you’re anywhere near said limits – he simply tickled your curiosity.

  
“Sol, are you..?” You don’t even have to finish your sentence; he simply kisses your cheek again and humps your leg a few time to prove you right. To be completely honest, it actually arouses you a little.

  
“Yeah. But don’t pay attention to me.” You can feel him leaving your lap once more and hear him walking around you, reaching for the material keeping your hands in place. He then unties you, which confuses you a little. What is he planning? “You can take off your blindfold if you want.” You promptly follow his advice and reach for the scarf obstructing your sight. You toss it besides you, blink, and look around for a moment.

  
On the table besides you, you spot the mixing bowl, now half empty of the yellow cream. Sollux places a hand on your shoulder and orders. “Take it. Keep eating.” Obediently, you grab the bowl and start eating again. He walks to your front and drops to his knees. You keep the spoon in your mouth, watching him, some sort of confused.

  
“I said keep eating. You stop, I stop.” You quickly take another spoonful of cream to show him your obedience, you’re starting to understand where this is going and you really like it. Slowly, he starts unbuttoning your pants and underwear and you squirm around to help him getting rid of them. You feel a bit exposed and uncomfortable at first, especially when he looks up to you expectantly and you just have to keep eating, but then he takes hold of your length and lowers his mouth onto the tip of it and it feels like heaven.

  
He starts bobbing his head on your shaft very slowly and you let out a moan, dropping the spoon into the bowl. He notices and takes away his mouth with a frown, and you can’t help but whine at the lost contact. Bitterly, you return to your vanilla cream. It doesn’t taste as nice, now that your possibility of getting laid depends on it.

  
His mouth is on you again and you sigh through your nose while you continue to eat. When only a few spoonfuls are left in the bowl, he goes faster, much faster, and takes your entirety into his throat, you can feel him tightening around you and gosh, just how GOOD he is at this. It’s almost painful to keep eating, you’re so close to your orgasm and cannot breathe properly anymore, you’re making a mess of yourself.

  
You can feel him shuddering between your legs, apparently, he’s as close as you are. He gags a bit on your cock, and that’s all you need to snap – you release yourself in his mouth, and as he pulls away, you can see him swallow, that prick, that perfect, beautiful tease. Now that he’s leaning away from you, you can see it, he’s palming himself. You stopped eating – there’s only one spoonful left in the bowl anyway – just to watch him, he’s so pretty like this, squirming under his own touch, it’s unfair.

  
After a few seconds, he shakes violently, and you can see a dark spot slowly forming on the front of his pants. He’s panting, gasping, looking you right in the eyes, and you love every second of it.

  
Once he’s properly recovered, he sits on your lap again and grabs the bowl from your hands, fills the spoon, and pokes it against your lips.

  
“I told you not to stop ‘til I’m done. Now, I’m going to have to punish you.” He smirks and you swallow the content of the spoon loudly. You have the feeling today is going to be a good day.


End file.
